Currently there are approximately forty models of stents available. Existing and proposed designs of stents address methods, drug elutions, and device innovations intended to combat common undesirable effects associated with stent graphs. Such effects include: thrombosis, vessel wall injury, intimal proliferation, and restenosis. The stent-related art almost exclusively focuses on a wide variety of ways to address the complications listed above that are common to stent procedures. A few researchers have even been designed stents that are seeded with endothelial cells prior to stent inplantation in the hopes that such endothelial cells will dampen the intimal proliferation observed in many stent procedures. The art, however, is void of teachings that address the seeding of stents with cells that could systematically deliver therapeutic agents to a host.